Fever
by crazykittymomma
Summary: Astrid POV. Astrid catches the flu, and Hiccup helps to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Despite lack of sleep, Astrid woke up.

Despite the throbbing headache, Astrid stepped out of bed.

Despite how lethargic she felt, Astrid forced herself to get ready for the day.

Despite the fact that Astrid was coming down with a cold...Astrid still had to go to school.

And, she didn't want Hiccup to worry about her.

Her mother had tried to get her to stay home, saying she had a fever, but Astid told her she needed to go. "I have that Trig exam today." Hiccup had been helping her study for it for the last three days. And, once school was over with for the day, she had all weekend to recover from whatever she'd caught.

After taking some extra strength pain reliever/fever reducer, Astrid left the house, hopped into her car, and headed towards the school.

She felt her phone vibrate once in her pocket. Hiccup was probably texting her. A small smile crossed her face at the thought of him. He made her happy. He was the only person she'd let her guard down on, ever. Somehow, he'd made his way into her heart; flawlessly as a matter of fact.

As she parked, she felt her nose begin to run, and she quickly reached for a tissue pack from the glove compartment. Blowing her nose, she shoved the used tissue into the jean pocket, then pulled her back pack over her shoulder, and headed into the school.

Glancing down at her phone, she read his text:

7:34 AM - Did you eat breakfast?

Eek. She hadn't. She needed to lie.

7:41 AM - Toast.

She walked into the school and headed towards her locker, dodging other students gossiping about someone, walking in packs as they typically do. Rarely did anyone travel alone. After nearly running into someone that was too busy to look up from their phone, Astrid dodged them, feeling annoyed. Couldn't anyone watch where they were going anymore? No, they were glued to their phones.

Making it to her locker, she organized herself, grabbing the books she needed for her first three periods. Leaning down, she felt her nose begin to run again, and she reached into her pocket, grabbing the tissue, and dabbing her nose. It was going to be raw before the end of the day.

After closing her locker, she positioned her books in her arms, and headed towards her first class. School would be starting in the next ten minutes.

Rounding the corner to head into her homeroom, she felt the congestion shift in her chest as she took in a deep breath, trying to mentally and physically prepare herself for the long day.

Oy. Just the thought of surviving classes made her exhausted.

Walking into her history class, she glanced up and saw Hiccup sitting in her seat, supporting a welcoming grin on his freckled face.

"Good morning, milady," he said with a wide, toothy smile as she approached the desk. "You are running late."

She had been. Typically she was at the school a little bit earlier than now. Hiccup was always at the school much earlier since he took the bus. Often times she'd find him sitting across the hallway from her locker, reading a book or sketching, trying to blend into the wall as people hurried past.

"You are going to be late for class," she said, glancing at the clock. She knew it took him longer to get to his homeroom. It was all the way across the school, and the large crowds often held him back with his slight gimp.

He shrugged and slid out from her seat. "How was your toast?"

"Hard and tasteless," she said to him.

"That was what I thought," Hiccup said, reaching into his back pack and sitting on her desk a bowl of oatmeal from McDonalds. "And, I know you didn't eat."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her cold was making her rather grouchy, she could tell. He was trying to play cute.

"How do you know?"

"You never eat before a big test," Hiccup said. He pulled a few peppermints from his pocket, and placed them onto her desk. He always kept them handy during test days. All Astrid could think about was how good they would probably feel coating her sore throat.

"How did you get to McDonalds today?" Astrid asked him.

"Dad dropped me off," he said softly. "See you at lunch?"

Astrid nodded, forcing a small smile. "Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, and immediately was out the door, heading to his own class.

After forcing down the slightly cooled oatmeal, Astrid popped a peppermint into her mouth, and played with the wrapper between her fingers. She liked the sound of the wrapper when she rubbed it together. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her book to her history chapter and waited for the bell and the rest of her class to arrive.

...

Her test was during third period, right before lunch hour. She was having a difficult time concentrating as the day wore on, and it wasn't even midway through. Her head was throbbing worse, and her throat was beginning to feel like it was on fire. She practically kept holding the tissue directly to her nose to keep the snot from dripping down her face. She debated for a split second on having her mother sign her out once her test was over with, but if she did that meant she couldn't go to Hiccup's after school to have popcorn and watch a movie. It had become a Friday night tradition for them.

The test was placed face down on her desk by her teacher. As he handed out the final ones to the next row, she placed the peppermint into her mouth, grabbed her pencil into her hand, and waited for Mr. Eubanks to say they could begin. Rolling the peppermint in her mouth, she took in a breath, and prayed for a few seconds, readying herself for this test.

Then, they began.

Somehow, Thor willing, she made it through the test with ten minutes to spare. She flipped through it, not able to locate a single spot that she needed to correct. For once she wasn't second guessing herself on a single problem. Perhaps the tutoring sessions with Hiccup were helping. After turning in her test, she laid her head down on her desk to close her eyes. She had to position herself just right so that she could hold the tissue to her dripping nose.

How elegant!

For some reason, Hiccup always looked at her as thought she were a swan, or a diamond. He always looked at her with the utmost endearment. Never had a boy looked at her the way he did. And, show some class and respect.

Astrid beat Hiccup into the art room for lunch. Usually she would stop at her own locker to change out her books prior to lunch since she usually packed. Inside her locker was a PB&J sandwich but she had no appetite to eat. She couldn't even breath to chew and swallow with her mouth closed.

She felt like lying her head on the desk and closing her eyes, attempting to get a few moments of rest...but she didn't. Hiccup would know right away something was wrong, and she needed to keep positive for him. Concern always grew in him so easily. The boy was a true empathist. Some people may call it overbearing, or consider him weak. But, he thought of everyone and everything. Which was very much unlike his father. Although, she liked Mr. Vast he could come across so cold sometimes. Where Hiccup learned this trait Astrid didn't know.

Actually, she did. It came so natural to him.

She knew he was coming just by the sound of his walk when he entered the room. He always had a minor pause in his step before he would drop the shoe on the prosthetic. She glanced his direction as he made his way into the classroom, and he gave her a kind smile.

"How do you think you did?" he asked her, taking a seat on the stool beside her.

"Not bad," she said, noting the tone change in her voice. Hiccup seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"Think you Aced it?" he asked, setting his bag down between them.

"I think so-guess we will find out when the test gets graded."

"Mr. Eubanks will probably post them tonight if I had to guess," Hiccup said to her, now pulling out his packed lunch. "He doesn't like to sit on tests all weekend. He wants to enjoy his weekend, too."

Astrid gave him a small smile. He always seemed to know just what everyone was thinking. It was eery how he understood the teachers. Perhaps they shared similar characteristics his father did?

"You aren't eating," Hiccup said. It was more of a statement, not a question.

"No," Astrid said. "Oatmeal filled me up."

"Now that isn't true," Hiccup said. His eyebrow raised.

"How do you know?"

"That oatmeal barely gets me through two classes-by now I'd be famished."

"I'm not you," Astrid said simply.

Hiccup paused. "You are right. I am not."

She watched him lay out an apple, a turkey sandwich, and a container of applesauce. After pulling a bottle of water from his bag, he seemed to set it with the rest of his lunch, but he wasn't diving it. Although, Astrid was certain he was hungry.

Leaning over the desk, her forehead laid in the palm of her hand, and she seemed to feel herself go in a daze. She stared the marked up desk she leaned against, becoming loss in her daze. She thought about how her father was out of town for SWAT training. And, how her mother needed to go see her grandmother that evening to help with some organization. And, how disappointed Hiccup might be if she didn't come over to the house after school.

Suddenly, she felt a the back of a hand against her cheek. She met Hiccup's concerned stare. She winced, knowing he was investigating her.

"You all right?" he asked gently.

"I will be," she said to him, her voice breaking again.

She felt him touch her cheek again, then his whole hand reached for her forehead, and she shifted to let him. His cold hand felt good.

"Astrid, you should go home," Hiccup said to her.

"I've only got four more periods. And one of them is study hall-"

"It doesn't matter," Hiccup said to her.

"I'll make it," she said, finally meeting his eyes. "It's just a cold."

"That it may be," Hiccup said. "But, I can see it in your eyes you aren't feeling well."

Astrid glanced at him. "It'll run it's coarse."

"Jeeze, and you tell me I'm stubborn," Hiccup said to her with a slight laugh. She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"We make quite a pair sometimes, don't we?" she asked, pushing herself back from the desk. She longed her lay her head down and fall asleep for the next twenty minutes. She wanted it more than food. But, not as much as sharing a conversation with Hiccup.

"Would you like an orange juice?" he asked her, suddenly rising. "I'll go buy you one-"

"Hiccup, no-" She reached for the sleeve of his zip up, pulling his gaze back to her. "I'll be fine-you don't have to take care of me."

"I just want to make sure you get to feeling better," Hiccup said, gently pulling her arm away. "The vending machine is just down the hall."

"Fine!" she said. "I won't fight you on this one."

"Good!" And he was gone.

He sure did seem pleased with himself when he arrived back. The coolness felt good against her raging throat.

Over the course of ten minutes, they talked a little bit. Hiccup doing more of the talking. She was listening, but sometimes it became white noise. His voice echoed in her head, causing it to throb worse. She didn't tell him, though. She knew he meant no harm. He just wanted to talk to her about school, his father, Katherine, the cat...the distant relationship he was having with her mother.

Hiccup couldn't stand it. Slowly her mother was working herself to like Hiccup. She was starting to let her guard down about him. She still thought he and Astrid spent too much time together. Truth was, since life with him had calmed down, and they were past the whole other drama, they had begun spending less time together. The whole week they had been together for about an hour in the evening, but it was just so Hiccup could help her study for her math test. A simple quick kiss on the cheek, and she was out the door heading home to finish her other homework.

Astrid quit talking about him in front of her mom most of the time anymore. Her father was still working on her. He knew, thankfully, that he was a good kid. Just getting her mother to see that was the issue. After all, up until three months ago, Astrid had never talked about dating a boy in the present tense.

She felt a hand come to her forehead again, causing her to blink, knocking her out of her daze. Hiccup rubbed his fingers together, and sighed.

"You have a fever-do you not realize this?"

It took Astrid a moment to comprehend what he was asking.

"I shouldn't-I took meds-"

"Probably four or five hours ago," Hiccup said.

"They are eight hour-"

He stopped arguing with her then. Instead, he took a bite of his sandwich. It was then Astrid realized he'd only had maybe one bite prior. His apple remained untouched and his apple sauce remained unopened.

Why pack an apple and have applesauce?

Suddenly, Hiccup had a hold of her arm. He was up, his items were packed up. In the opposite hand he had her books.

"Come with me," he said.

Without a fight, Astrid followed him from the art room and down the hallway.

...

Sure enough, she had a fever. The nurse pulled the thermometer from her mouth and sighed.

"Sorry, Miss Hofferson," she said. "I need to call your folks."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Your fever is too high-"

"How high?"

"It's over 100."

"Seriously?" Astrid couldn't believe it.

"Go sit in the waiting room. I will call your mom. Think she will come and pick you up?"

"I have my car-"

"You aren't driving yourself home-sorry." Her hand left Astrid's shoulder and she left the small room.

Astrid was alone in the room. Hiccup was probably waiting outside. Glancing at her phone, she realized the bell would be ringing soon to send everyone to their next class. Hiccup probably hadn't made it back to his locker yet.

Sure enough, the bell rang. A second later, a text came through.

11:45 AM - I take it you are going home?

11:46 AM - Yes. I'm not allowed to stay.

There was a brief pause in his text back. She was certain he had gone to his locker in a hurry, and needed to get to his class.

11:48 AM - Feel better. I'll text you soon.

11:49 AM - Thanks, Hiccup.

...

Katherine had somehow become Astrid and Hiccup's second mother over the past few months. Hiccup completely loathed her for so long. She wasn't really sure why she had either. Katherine was one of the most selfless people Astrid had ever met...next to Hiccup. Perhaps they had been too much alike, that was why Hiccup didn't like her so much.

Even though Katherine had been seeing Mr. Vast for the last nine months, it wasn't until February when Katherine had started becoming a part of their lives. Well, Hiccup's especially. He'd finally let his guard down enough to let her in. He still wouldn't admit it to Astrid, but she felt she knew a lot of the reason why Hiccup hadn't let Katherine in so quickly.

Poof.

She knew he feared she'd be gone...just like that.

Just like his mom.

How Hiccup had managed to live without Katherine in his life Astrid had no idea. Here lately she had been the one to take him to most of his PT appointments. Not his father. Especially during pre-trials, depositions and hearings. Which, seemed to have been coming up more often as of late.

Katherine was who retrieved her from the school. Her mother had actually called the law office, requesting to talk to Mr. Vast. And, in turn she sent Katherine to come for her. And, take her to the Vast home. Her mother was tending to Astrid's grandmother who was becoming reliant on everyone due to her dementia.

Katherine pushed Astrid to take a different cold medication after being asked, "Are you allergic to anything?"

Then, she proceeded to making Astrid a cup of warm tea and honey. Surprisingly it felt good going down her throat.

"I'll get you a blanket and you can take a nap," Katherine said.

She moved around the house as though she lived there, Astrid noticed.

But she didn't. She had her own house to clean, her own bills. Astrid wondered why she didn't just move in with the Vasts, but she stopped herself.

Too soon, she concluded. And, Katherine had her daughter, Heather, to think about.

The couch seemed to swallow Astrid the longer she leaned against it, and she felt herself slipping off into some form of light sleep. Curling up, she rested her forehead on the arm of the couch, held an already well-used tissue to her nose to stop the drip, and closed her eyes.

Hiccup was probably concerned.

...

**I think this story actually GAVE me a cold. I have been working on this chapter for four days, and up until yesterday I felt FINE. First cold in a year. Mix it with some insomnia, stress between my full-time job, adding into preparation for team, and our upcoming move...I think I am just worn out. **

**I was originally only going to make this a one-shot, but I will at least do a two-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid felt hot. Then cold. Then unbearably hot again. She couldn't simply get comfortable no matter how hard she was trying. She was coherent to know she was tossing and turning where she laid on the old, lumpy couch. The cushions were beginning to conform to her sticky body, hot body. She was uncomfortable, but didn't have the energy to move or to do something about it.

All she wanted was to sleep.

She vaguely comprehended the sound of the front door opening what seemed days later. She heard it slam shut, forcing her to wake up a bit more. She turned over onto her back, but refused to open her eyes to the light.

Then, the gentle touch of Hiccup's cold hand pressed itself against her forehead. Suddenly, she felt her tension ease. How could such a small touch bring her so much comfort?

"Astrid-" she heard him breathe. Concern had washed it's way over him, she could hear it distinctly in his voice.

"I'm all right," she said. Coughing began to rattle her upper half suddenly. She'd opened her mouth more, letting air fill her sick lungs. And, she couldn't find the strength to stop it.

Pushing herself to sit up, hoping that would help ease her coughing, she pushed herself up out of the crevice of the couch. This only made her coughs more violent.

"Astrid-" Hiccup said gently. "Let me get you some water-"

She didn't want him to go. Instead, she grabbed the sleeve of his arm and pulled him closer, simply wanting held and embraced. Hard to believe she was craving this. She barely wanted this kind of attention from her own family. But, Hiccup was-different. She craved his presence, his touch, and hearing his voice while she felt so horrible. His company was able to bring her some peace.

Suddenly, she gagged on the violent cough.

She'd vomited nothing but water and spit. Just once. Her throat felt as though it were on fire, but she pushed the feeling away, worried for Hiccup.

Other than feeling him grow a little rigid, he didn't react with any sound of disgust. He gently pushed her to lean back against the couch again, now that her coughing had calmed down. He took the corner of the sleeve and wiped the slobber from her mouth.

"I'm sorry-" Astrid began. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She felt embarrassed and frustrated with herself.

"Nothing I can't clean up," he said to her gently. "Stay here, I will be back. All right?"

She nodded, but suddenly felt his lips pressed against her raging forehead. She loved this about him. He was so gentle. But...

"You shouldn't do that," she whispered. "I'll make you sick."

"I'll be right back."

Typical. He was going to ignore the fact she could infect him at any point in time. Just the way he talked sometimes, he'd almost always catch whatever was going around the school. Perhaps this was a new strain going around, or would eventually be going around. Seemed like once the flu would clear up by February another cold bug would come out of hibernation and take over the school in the spring.

"Hiccup, you could get sick-"

"Astrid, I could catch this from someone at the school at any given time. Now, wait here-" With that his footsteps faded away out of the living room.

He wasn't gone long. Maybe four or five minutes. When he came back, she opened her eyes, and realized he was standing shirtless in front of her, holding a handful of items in his gasp. She noticed the lean muscle exposed on his long torso. He had lean muscle along his body, and barely any baby fat along his stomach area. She blushed underneath her fever. She hadn't seen him shirtless before.

Or, perhaps she had and she didn't remember. A lot of the track boys ran shirtless when they were running, especially the cross country team. Perhaps he'd gotten mixed up in the small crowd of boys running to remember if she'd ever seen him this exposed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked her, pulling up the ottoman to take a seat in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you aren't coughing violently anymore," he said gently.

"I'm sorry-" she began, suddenly remembering she'd just spit up all over him.

"Astrid, it was an accident," he said to her. "Now, let's see what we are up against, okay?" She watched him reach for a little rod, and had to do a double take to realize it was an "old fashioned" thermometer. It almost looked like a piece of clear glass. Did they even still sell those things in the stores? She was so use to the wand her mother would use to swish across her forehead and get a read out, or even the one that would be shoved into her ear at the doctor's office.

"Astrid-"

She blinked. She'd zoned out. How long? Glancing back at Hiccup, she realized it hadn't been long, but the look on his face was showing desperation. Why did he look so-terrified?

"Oh, um-yeah-" She began. "Sorry, what-"

She watched him wave his hand around slightly at her, holding the thermometer like a pencil, the pointy-end towards her face. This caught her attention quickly.

"Just place this under your tongue-" She did as she was asked, and he let go of the thermometer.

Then, she found her eyes lingering to the spot beside him on the ottoman. She was surprised to see an at-home blood pressure machine sitting in a box of a few other odds and ends she couldn't make out.

"All right-um-" Suddenly he was edgy now, trying to figure out what to do next. She watched him play with the Velcro of the cuff, then he said, "Arm." He'd picked her right one for her, pulling it out towards him gently. Pushing up the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt turned into a chore. Instead, his eyes gained her own. "I need your arm-"

Her eyes narrowed at him, but before she could say anything, his hand pulled the cuff of her sleeve, pulling her arm out from the hoodie. Finally, puling the hoodie up a little bit, he wrapped the cuff around her arm, securing it.

"Why do you have this?" she asked him so suddenly, her thermometer wiggled and nearly fell out of her mouth.

"Um, well-it's Dad's," he said with some hesitation, and suddenly the machine was vibrating, and she felt the cuff tighten around her arm. "Dad thought it was a good idea to keep here."

"Why?" she asked through tight lips.

Hiccup gave her a slightly embarrassed smile. "Dad-well, if you haven't noticed-" Hiccup trailed off at that, then reached for the thermometer. He didn't remove it from her mouth until she opened it, and ever so gently he removed the pointy piece from under her tongue to read it.

The cuff was done in another minute. Her blood pressure was 140/92. She knew it was elevated.

Suddenly, she was aware of her nose running, and she placed the back of her hand up to it, trying to stop it from dripping down her lip. Hiccup took her hand and placed a fresh tissue into it for her, one of many that he retrieved from the coffee table at the far end of the couch. The cuff was off of her arm, and he fixed her sleeve for her, taking the extra minute to make sure it wasn't bulged up somewhere. Throughout the process, he was gentle, but his jaw was clenched. Worry was surrounding him.

"Hiccup, it's just a cold," she said to him when he pulled the thermometer from her lips a second time. He'd insisted on taking it again.

"Astrid, a temperature of a 103.2 is not just a cold," he said to her. "Something else is going on."

Now, she was a little panicked. She couldn't remember her temperature ever being that elevated. She wasn't one to typically get sick, especially this sick. Or this quickly for that matter.

"Were you feeling this bad this morning?" he asked her.

"I woke up not feeling well," she said to him. "Mom-" She paused. "Mom thought I should have stayed at home today-"

"And why didn't you?" he asked her gently.

"That test-"

Hiccup closed his mouth, holding back his retort. She knew he would have probably done the same thing. Wake up sick, leave for school, complete the test and worry about the consequences later on.

"Have you talked to your mom?" he asked her instead.

Astrid shook her head, then reached for her phone from the side table. She clicked the button, waking it up, showing the screen savor of the selfie she and Hiccup had taken in the woods from their last hike. There she was nuzzled up against his shoulder, his arm around her, both wearing their back packs, smiling brightly at the camera. She hadn't seen him smile like that, ever. His happiness really was when he was hiking or running. Poor guy hadn't been able to do much of that since-he fell.

She hadn't received a message from either of her parents.

"We need to get this fever down," Hiccup said to her. "Did Katherine give you anything?"

Astrid was having a hard time concentrating, but nodded after a minute. "I-I think the bottle is on the table-"

Hiccup stood up from his place on the ottoman, and Astrid heard him rooting around on the other side of the wall for a few minutes. She leaned her head back into to the back of the couch, and closed her eyes. Lack there of light brought some near-immediate relief to her pounding forehead.

Hiccup returned, and shook Astrid's knee a bit, jolting her to open her eyes. He was wearing a shirt again, this time an all blue long sleeved one. He really did look better in red, or black for that matter. His auburn hair did not go too well with the blue.

"I think Katherine gave you one of these," he said. He opened the top and shifted the bottle, allowing one to fall into his hand. "Look familiar?"

"That's it," Astrid said.

Hiccup read the back of the bottle again. "Not something Dad or I take-" He read the label again. "It's too soon to take it." She could tell he was disappointed, and sighed, slipping the pill back into the bottle. "It hasn't been six hours yet. We are going to have to try to get this fever down some other way-"

"Hiccup, let me sleep," Astrid found herself begging. "I just want to sleep-"

Next thing she knew, he was over her again, pulling one of her arms over his shoulder, slipping an arm under the bend in her knees. She felt him stagger under her weight a little, but he shifted his grip on her a little bit, then lifted her up again.

"Hiccup-"

"I've got you," he said to her.

"I can walk-"

"Astrid, let me take care of you," he said to her, a little forcefully than she thought he intended. He slowly walked towards the narrow hallway leading towards the bathroom and the two back bedrooms.

"Hiccup-your dad said I'm not supposed to be back here-not without-"

"He'll understand," Hiccup said, and he turned her legs so that they were behind their path, and he carried her sideways down the long, narrow hallway towards his room.

Astrid was surprised to see his bed was made. He sat her down gently on top of his comforter, then left her alone for a moment, allowing her to lay her head back against the cool fabric of his pillow. Honestly, the coldness of the cover felt good against the little exposed skin she had. Her face, the palms of her hands, the little bit of her neck that the hoodie wasn't covering...It brought her some ease against her burning skin.

Hiccup returned with a thin sheet to drape over her, followed by a white blanket that Astrid recognized as a hospital blanket. It was heavy yet light at the same time.

"I'm sure that feels better than sleeping on that old lumpy couch," Hiccup said gently, taking a seat beside Astrid on the bed.

"It does," she said tiredly. She felt Hiccup's hand stroke her face gently, following by he pushing her wet bangs away from her sweaty face. "Hiccup, why are you doing this?"

His face showed confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean-you are going way out of your way making sure I'm all right." Astrid felt herself shrug slightly.

"Well-I-I want to make sure you are safe," Hiccup said to her.

"I'm always safe when I am with you," she said to him quietly. Then, she felt sleep consume her again, feeling comfortable, safe, and genuinely cared and concerned for.

...

**So I don't typically write short chapters like this one, but the spot was too perfect not to stop it here. I actually started writing another part to it but it just didn't mix well with the rest of this chapter. I may continue on with this, I may not. But, I thought this turned out somewhat cute/gushy for our Hiccstrid.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Astrid...Astrid. A, wake up..."

She barely heard her father's voice close to her ear. She'd been too exhausted to wake up, but she felt herself slowly comprehending what was happening around her.

And where she was at.

She was still lying in Hiccup's bed, on her side, with a tissue held to her nose to keep the drip at bay in a lady-like manner. The last thing she wanted Hiccup to see was snot dripping all down her face. It was bad enough she'd become a mouth breather in less than twenty-four hours.

Blinking slowly, her vision cleared, and she saw her father sitting on the bed beside her. He was in his officer's uniform, something he rarely had to wear when he was doing detective work. Obviously, he'd been to court that day on a case.

She could feel a hand against the side of her face, and judging by the roughness it was her father's. Blinking again, she realized if given the opportunity she would have fallen back to sleep in a heartbeat.

"Dad-"

"How are you feeling, A?" he asked her gently.

She felt herself sniffle involuntarily. She didn't respond.

"You mother said that Katherine picked you up for her today-"

Astrid nodded.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said with a sigh.

Astrid had slowly started to get used to the fact that her parents weren't hovering...not like they used to. Her father wasn't much of a hover-er, but her mother was, especially since Astrid was an only child, and simply because before her grandmother had taken a turn for the worst in the recent months, she was a stay-at-home mom taking Astrid wherever she needed to go, done whatever needed to be done for Astrid.

Her mother was realizing that Astrid was becoming more independent as she grew older, especially after Astrid had gotten her driver's license. With Hiccup, it had been a struggle up until recently. Her mother couldn't fathom why her only child, who'd never had any interest in dating a boy, was suddenly so interested in seeing Hiccup, and had fought tooth and nail to be with him.

Her father understood. And, slowly, her mother was as well, the more she was around Hiccup. Which, she rarely left opportunity for.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"He's in the kitchen, I believe," Mr. Hofferson said to her.

Astrid assumed Hiccup thought he'd get into trouble with her father for putting her in his room, especially without Mr. Vast or Katherine around. He'd stated to her that his father would "understand." Perhaps he thought her father wouldn't? Or, was he just letting them have their space together? She could have sworn just moments ago Hiccup was sitting beside her in the bed, pushing her bangs back from her face.

"Astrid, let's get you home. I'm sure you'd feel better if you were at home and in your own bed."

Her father was right on this. But, it was Friday, and she really didn't want to leave Hiccup. Friday was their movie night. Their popcorn night, or their game night with Katherine and his father. At least, if he and Katherine weren't working late.

And, if Astrid wasn't so sick.

Mr. Hofferson helped Astrid to her feet, where she staggered a little bit. Between the weakness, and the still half-asleep part, she felt herself staggering. Walking straight was non-existent. Perhaps this was how people who drank or smoked felt. Completely out of control. Astrid didn't like feeling out of control.

"Easy," she heard her father say to her as she swayed into the wall. "Astrid-"

She swayed again, catching herself with her hand. Her head was spinning, and she could barely hold her head up.

"Astrid-"

The voice wasn't her father's, but Hiccup's. He'd approached her from the opposite end of the hallway, and had pulled her arm over his shoulder again, supporting her at the waist.

"I'll walk you out," he said into her ear. This made her head spin more.

"I'm all right-"

"Clearly, you aren't," her father said sternly.

"I'm all right-"

Both of them didn't respond back. Instead, she felt Hiccup pull her arm over his shoulders more, and she was lifted up into his arms again.

"I have her-" she heard him say, but barely. Her head rolled onto his shoulder.

She felt Hiccup carrying her, but not just a few feet towards the kitchen, but outside. She could feel him shifting her weight in his arms once or twice, then suddenly she could feel the fresh April air on her face. She could tell from the coolness in the air that it had grown almost dark outside. It must have only been about six or so in the evening.

"I'll drive-" she heard her father say. Suddenly, she felt Hiccup sitting down with her in the car, he shifting her weak legs so that she was sitting on the seat, then she was lying down, and she could feel Hiccup's arm around her torso as the car shifted into drive.

"I'm okay-" she said again, suddenly aware that her nose was running.

She felt Hiccup smooth her hair back from her face, and that was all.

...

She could hear voices again in the distance. Beeping of multiple electronic devices, the sound of something being pushed on squeaky wheels, feet coming and going.

The room was dark, she could tell.

Her eyed fluttered open, and she could see darkness in the room, only the cracked door was omitting some light into her room from the hallway.

Her chest felt weighed down. She felt cords going from her chest and over her shoulder. She could tell something was pressed against her face, and she didn't like it.

Panic struck her suddenly.

"Easy, easy," she heard Hiccup's low voice in her ear. Instantly, he was sitting beside her, she could feel his weight shift the mattress she was on.

"Hiccup-" her voice sounded like Darth Vadar under the mask.

"Keep it on," he told her. "You're almost done-"

Confusion made her head spin. She started feeling her body, feeling the cords running up her shoulders, the plastic coverings cool to the touch. She felt her hand, and she immediately could tell she had an IV resting on the top of her left hand.

"Hiccup-"

She could hear her own panic in her voice under the mask, and he apparently sensed it too, because he suddenly was leaning into her, holding her close, trying to keep her calm. He was becoming her weighted blanket.

"It's all right," he breathed to her. "Just a few more minutes, all right? Just breath normally-trust me, it'll help-"

"Where am I?" she asked. Although, she already knew the answer to her own question. She knew she was in the hospital. Her question was, had she been admitted.

"The hospital," Hiccup said to her gently. "Room 3A22-"

She had been.

In the dark room, her eyes glanced around for some sort of clock, but she couldn't locate one. How long had she been out of it? And, why was Hiccup still there? Surely, visiting hours were over?

Suddenly, she heard the machine beep, and one less noise surrounded her ears, which until the machine turned off, she hadn't realized how much noise it had been making.

Hiccup shifted beside her, and he gently removed the mast from her face. Despite having a breathing machine on, she assumed that was what it was, it felt good to her body, or perhaps her mind, to breathe in some natural air.

"What time is it?" she asked Hiccup.

"About two," he replied.

"Two?" she said loudly.

"Yes-"

"In the morning?"

Hiccup was silent for a moment. "Actually, it's two in the afternoon-" He seemed to have debated for a moment. "Astrid, it's Saturday-"

How had she lost track of that much time? How had she slept almost a solid twenty-four hours?

The heart monitor behind her suddenly began to beep harder.

"Easy-easy," she heard Hiccup say again. Suddenly, his arm flung over her chest, encasing her in a strong hug. "It's okay, promise. Just take it easy-"

"Hiccup-how-I-"

"You're getting better," Hiccup said to her.

"Better-Hiccup, what's wrong with me?"

"You have pneumonia."

How could she have gotten pneumonia that badly in such a short amount of time? On Wednesday she'd felt fine. Thursday, yes, she'd felt a little run down, but Friday-yesterday was the day she felt horrible. And, yes, it had gotten worse as the day pressed on.

"Hiccup, it was just a stuffy nose and a fever-"

"Astrid, when your dad and I got you here, your fever was in the 104s," he responded.

Silence sat between them for a few minutes. Hiccup slowly reshifted himself, pulling himself away from her as he realized she wasn't out for pulling out her IV, or pulling off all the wires they had her strapped to. He re-situated himself in front of her. Even in the darkness, she could see concern on his face. Dark circles had formed under his eyes.

And, suddenly, she felt a strong sense of guilt wash over her. It was then she knew he hadn't left her side.

At all.

She could see the black stripes lining the arms of his blue shirt. He'd pulled it on yesterday after she'd nearly vomited all over him from coughing so hard. His hair was sticking up on the right side. In the corner of her eye she could see a chair had been pushed closer to the bed.

"How-did I sleep this long?" she asked.

She heard him take in a deep breath.

"You've been in and out off and on. You just don't remember-"

"Hiccup, I only remember you carrying me to the car-"

Silence hung between them for a short moment.

"Are you mad at me?" she heard him ask.

Why would he have asked her that?

"Why would you ask me that?" she said after a brief period of silence.

"You-you seem-upset-"

She could hear the quiver in his voice. And, it scared her. Did he really think she was upset at him? Perhaps she'd yelled at him in the middle of the night and she hadn't realized it? She'd been known to talk in her sleep when she was in a very heavy sleep-which was rare. She sometimes would wake up to the hardwood floors shifting in her house sometimes.

"Hiccup, I'm not mad at you," she said, exhaustion showing in her voice. "I'm sorry, I am just really, really confused-"

He shifted again in the bed, she could feel his hand against her face. A stray piece of hair had brushed up against her eyes, and he pushed it back behind her ear. She felt his hand shake.

Reaching her own hand up, she gripped his hand, noting how cold it actually was. She moved her legs, and realized she was under a mountain of blankets keeping her warm in the chilled hospital room. She gripped his hand between both of her's, and blew into an opening in an attempt to warm it up. She barely blew twice before she felt herself cough. Her lungs were a mess.

Hiccup shifted, removing his hand, and she felt him reach around her left, pulling some tubing closer to them. Suddenly, she felt it pushed against her face, and she felt herself jump slightly as the cold plastic touched her lip.

"Sorry-" Hiccup breathed. "I should have asked first."

Honestly, as she felt the tubing rest against her nose, she felt better. She didn't have to work so hard to breathe.

"Gods, I am a mess," she said after a few minutes, relaxing her head back against her pillow. Where were her parents? Why was Hiccup alone in the hospital with her? It was highly unlike her mother to just leave her alone in her room, even if Hiccup was around.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she finally asked.

"They left a bit ago to get some coffee," Hiccup said to her.

"Where's your dad and Katherine?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Actually-they went with your parents to the cafeteria to get some coffee-"

Astrid felt surprised. Both of their parents, yes, she was including Katherine as Hiccup's parent, had been sitting waiting around for her, supporting her without her knowing it. She swallowed nervously at the realization. Of course her parents would be sitting there with her, she knew it would take an army to pull her parents from her when she was so out cold the way she had been. But, for Mr. Vast, the most stoic and lease touchy-feely man she'd ever met, to sit and wait with her folks and Hiccup...That said something.

Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions.

"Hiccup, have you been home?" she asked. Although she was confident the answer was no.

"I haven't-" Hiccup breathed. "Once they admitted you, I-uh-" Even in the darkness she could see him turn a shade of scarlet. "I hung around until they had you more stable-"

"You could have gone home, you know?" Astrid said, reaching her hand out to his arm.

She watched him shrug, and give a weak smile.

"I couldn't go home without knowing you were getting better," he said quietly, not looking her in the eye. She just realized he'd had a hard time looking at her, although he was sitting there taking care of her, watching out for her in one of those moments of need. She could have slapped herself, realizing how silly she must be looking with the tube up her nose, her greasy hair over one shoulder, and her puffy eyes from the sickness inside of her. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to keep eye contact.

But, that wasn't it. For some reason, he seemed to have shyed away from her a little bit. And, she couldn't fathom why.

"Hiccup-did I do or say something to you when I was out of it?" Astrid asked him. He gained eye contact. She could see him gnawing on the inside of his lip nervously.

She suddenly her a clang as he shifted in the bed, and she watched him wince as though he was in pain. His metal prosthetic had hit something against the bed.

Panic washed over her.

His PTSD.

She knew he'd get nauseated at the smell of the hospital cleaner. She knew the beeping drove him mad sometimes, causing him to hum to block it out. He'd had a fit one time when they were in her house, and her mother had "General Hospital" on. He was growing antsy as they sat and talked to her family, remembering the cold sweat that had formed on his face. He'd done his best to ignore it, and at one point he'd excused himself from the room, barely making it to the bathroom before she heard him vomit into the toilet.

"Hiccup, being here isn't helping you, is it?" she said gently, touching his hand, giving it a good squeeze if he would allow it.

She heard his breath catch in his chest.

"Astrid-I'm managing-"

"Hiccup, this isn't good for you," she said. "If you need to leave, if you can't-"

"I said I am fine, Astrid."

His words were forceful. And the look on his face told her if he could take back his tone, he would have. She saw the fear draw up quickly in his eyes, and he looked away.

Then, she found herself leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his thin frame, holding him tightly, trying to steady his shaking. She could tell his was trying to keep it together but struggling to do so.

"Hiccup, you don't have to be strong for me, you know this right?" she asked him in his ear.

"Astrid, I wanted to be here for you," he said to her, a hand resting on one of her arms. "I didn't want you to wake up terrified-like I was-"

He really was the most selfless person she'd ever met.

"And I wasn't because you were here to comfort me," she responded, giving him another tight embrace. "Thank you."

...

**I didn't expect to actually put Astrid in the hospital, but I did...**


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid sent Hiccup home not long after she'd woken up. He'd been reluctant to go, but his father had led him out by the shoulder, forcing him out of the room. Honestly, Astrid didn't want him to go, but she could tell it was in his best interest to leave.

Like Astrid, Mr. Vast could see he'd been struggling staying in the hospital with her. He'd tried to hide it - tried to tuck it away but had become a burden, a monster trying to consume him.

She also needed some time to herself, and her own father could sense it. She'd been closer to him as opposed to her mother in the recent years. She'd found herself withdrawing from her mother for trying to hard to protect her. She loved her mother - but her mother without realizing it had been acting as a shield. She hadn't allowed Astrid to be her own person. Astrid had wanted to do gymnastics as a child, but her mother swore up and down she'd get hurt on a beam. Basketball was too dangerous, and softball there was too much of a chance of taking a fly ball to the face. Eventually, volleyball, swim and track became her sports.

And, she wasn't half bad at them either.

She was more like her father than her mother probably cared for her to be. Independent, strong-willed, and they thought outside of the box. They understood each other. Their personalities matched. Both were risk-takers - and daring. If her father hadn't broke out of the probation department after two years - he most likely wouldn't have been happy at work. He liked to catch the criminals, and fighting to keep the community safe. He liked being lead detective and on the SWAT team.

Perhaps that was what made her mother so nervous about taking leaps.

These leaps he would take often worried her mother. It often worried Astrid.

A nurse had come in to check her vitals a little while after Hiccup had gone home. Her fever was lower, but she still wasn't out of the woods just yet. Again, her blood pressure was slightly elevated, but not enough to cause concern.

Her father had left her alone for a bit, allowing her to glance out the three story window. The day was cloudy and particularly windy, but it didn't stop a group of small kids from playing on the miniature playground outside. Astrid smiled at their joy below. To be a kid again. The thought seemed bittersweet.

Her father approached. She could her his footsteps enter the room. And stop just inside the door. Astrid turned towards him, seeing his own exhaustion made her uneasy. She'd seen him exhausted before, often pulling all-nighters at work during a bust. But, that was work, and this was her. He didn't want her worrying over her, or missing work because she wasn't up to par.

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his uniform. It looked wrinkled and untidy. Honestly he shouldn't had even been out in public with it looking the way it did. But, as her father would say "It is what it is."

"How are you feeling, A?" he asked her.

"O-Okay," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. "Nothing I can't deal with."

A chuckle escaped him.

"What?"

"Like me, you never let your emotions show," he said.

"I can be a little stoic myself," she replied.

"Well, that is - until it comes to Hiccup."

A nerve was struck. The tone her father had about him made her edgy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her tone wasn't bubbly. It was cold.

Her father remained silent for a few minutes, crossing the room towards her, taking a seat on the bet close to her. His eyes didn't meet her's, even though she could tell that she was peering at him as though she would slice him at any moment. She tried to relax her eyes, in an attempt to seem less harsh.

"I know you don't remember this, Astrid," he began gently. "You were in and out for a good while. The fever made you delirious. You'd wake up talking nonsense about school, work-"

"Do I or do I not talk in my sleep when I am sick?" Astrid asked him.

He chuckled slightly, his hand resting on her knee. "You do, sweetheart. At one point you were rehearsing math formulas."

She couldn't help but laugh at this. "That math test was rough yesterday."

"Your mom said you and Hiccup worked pretty hard on problems earlier this week."

Astrid nodded, drawing her eyes away. "He helped me study."

"I'm glad he help you. You were pretty tore up a while back, worried you wouldn't get your A in the class."

"I have to hold my 4.0."

"Anyways, kiddo, what I mean is - a few times you asked about Hiccup. Not asked, more like-pleading for him."

She narrowed her eyes. "Pleading?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound like me, Dad."

"Well, you were," he replied. "At one point you were in full hysterics. Took us fifteen minutes to calm you down. You actually didn't calm down until you heard Hiccup's voice."

"When was this?"

"In the ER. When we were trying to stabilize you."

Astrid swallowed hard. She tried to remember, but couldn't. This sounded unlike her. Usually she remained calm and collected, but a fever as high as she had, it was possible that she had been acting like this.

"Honey, you know how your mother keeps asking you questions about him-why she gets upset that you fight her when it comes down to seeing him, or being with him, even calling him?"

Astrid nodded.

"I'm starting to get concerned myself."

Astrid felt a twinge of anger flood through her suddenly. She felt hot, angry hot.

"And why are you concerned?"

"I worry you are loosing your independence dating Hiccup-"

She held her hands up, urging him to stop. She looked away, trying to calm the anger. It was bad enough trying to talk to her mother about him, get her to understand her feelings towards Hiccup. Her father had been their biggest supporter.

"Dad, aren't you the one that told Mom that we are good for each other?"

"I did."

"So, what's changed?"

"Well-I-he seemed so edgy in the hospital. Waiting. He sat outside your doorway-sweat poured from him for hours. He looked like death. One of the doctors even came over and checked on him, making sure he was all right-"

"Do you know which doctor?"

"Uh, Doctor Gori?"

"Dr. Gothi?" Astrid asked him.

She received a nod in reply.

"Dad, that's actually Hiccup's doctor," Astrid said. She sighed. "Dad, you know Hiccup has PTSD, right?"

"Over?"

"When he fell," Astrid said. "The hospital makes him a little edgy."

"Astrid, someone coded and the alarm went off, and he nearly curled up in a ball on the floor, his Dad-"

"Dad, someone was coding. Listen, I know your job makes you a little cold to things-"

"Cold?"

"You are used to seeing certain things Hiccup and I aren't. Did you think he wasn't worried, or concerned with what was going on with me-or probably reliving a little bit of his own past here? Heights make him nervous sometimes. It's PTSD, Dad. He talks to a counselor about it."

Her father sighed. More exhaustion showed on his face.

"I just worry-"

"Dad, you are always going to worry about me. Like I always worry about you-"

"It's different when you worry about your own flesh and blood-"

"I get that," Astrid said gently. "But-what is your concern with Hiccup? Are you worried I'm going to lose my independence? Are you guys jealous I called out for him and not you?"

"You did call out for us Astrid."

"Then why are you worried? Is it because Hiccup was having an episode? Did that scare you?"

"A bit-I've seen veterans start that way and then it escalates-"

"Dad, that's a war victim. Hiccup fell off of the roof-it was traumatic, he lost his leg. Did he act out? Did her hurt anyone?"

"No-"

"Then you shouldn't worry so much," Astrid said.

Concern began to wash over her. It was bad enough her mother was concerned with her seeing Hiccup, but now her father too? He always saw reason. He weighed out the pros and cons. And, he liked Hiccup. He was "old-fashioned." And, he had morals.

"Dad, we are all tired, and not thinking clearly. Can we just put this to bed for right now?"

"We can. It doesn't have to be something we talk about here."

She eased back into her pillows, not looking at him. She really just wanted to go to sleep again. Perhaps the nightmare of the last two days would be over? Except, the nurses would be waking her up, checking her levels, probably hook her up to another bag, which would take a few hours to go through her body. Honestly, considering she was on oxygen and still taking breathing treatments, it was possible she could be in the hospital another few days. The thought of this made her stomach fly into her chest.

A few minutes later, she voluntarily let sleep consume her.

...

_"I am not leaving her until someone comes!" _

_The sound of a male voice echoed in her pounding head. _

_"There you go, acting all irrational again-"_

_"I know who she is, Dad. I go to school with her."_

_He did? Who was she hearing? And, he sounded so close. Practically right next to her ear..._

_She opened her eyes, and instantly her head felt like someone was pushing on each side. Opening her eyes, she realized two shadows loomed around her. She could hear the sound of rain, and she felt trapped. She knew she was in her car, and turned to unbuckle her seat belt, to get away from the two shadows._

_But, pain flooded through her head, neck and now her shoulders worse, and she couldn't help but wince._

_"Astrid," a gentle voice said._

_She felt herself gasp involuntarily, and she barely moved. She didn't want to move, it would hurt too much if she did. She glanced towards the figure, forcing her eyes to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. A yellow street light over them mixed with the rain made focusing a little bit more difficult. Squinting, her vision cleared a little bit, and she was able to make the connection to the young man kneeling next to her._

_"H-Hiccup?" she said quietly. She was alarmed with how weak her voice sounded._

_"It's going to be okay," he said to her. She saw him turn to the larger figure standing above them, and eventually her eyes and brain focused on a tall man standing in the rain. Hiccup turned back to her. "What hurts?"_

_"My-" she had to force out her words. "-My shoulders and neck-"_

_"Don't move your head," Hiccup said to her. "Keep calm. Help is going to come."_

_Fear began to explode through her. Being told not to move terrified her. She felt trapped in her car. Suddenly, her cheeks felt wet, and her nose started to run. She sniffled gently, trying to hide her fear._

_"Astrid, don't be startled." Hiccup was kind, his voice was kind. Quickly, she remembered the little boy she knew from school, the one who doodled during recess no matter how cold it was outside. He was always a small, quiet kid, who always seemed to have gotten picked on. How did he become so gentle after being bullied so much? Why was she thinking about this now?_

_Suddenly, she felt the palm of his cold hand slip under her's in a comforting gesture. And. she squeezed it tightly. A small bit of comfort. _

_She heard his father introduce himself, then ask her who he could call for her, his booming voice above her. _

_"My parents," she gasped out. And, she told him a number to call._

_Sirens were heard in the distance. She felt him squeeze her hand again, and suddenly, her heartbeat began to slow. The sirens grew closer, and louder, and then suddenly, she felt his hand ripped from her grasp._

_"Hiccup-" she breathed, suddenly frantic. _

_"It's okay, I am still here," she heard him call to her. His voice was fading around her._

_"Hiccup!"_

_She heard multiple voices around her, another person approaching her, an older man with a not-as-kind voice as Hiccup, and he began talking to her. Her ears strained to hear Hiccup's voice. But she couldn't hear him._

_She only heard his father scream, "I need some help over here!"_

_"Hiccup?"_

_..._

"Astrid-Astrid!"

She bolted up in bed, her chest heaving heavily, coughs replacing her voice.

She felt her father's hands on her shoulders, heard his voice talking to her but she couldn't make out the words between her coughing and his pleading all mixing together in her head. Finally, she felt a glass of water shoved into her hand, and she greedily took a few sips of it, hoping it would stop her cough.

It had.

Glancing around her, she realized it was dusk. The hospital television was murmuring in the background. Her father apparently had been watching COPS while she had been asleep.

"That was a pretty intense nightmare," he said to her once she'd calmed herself a little bit more.

"Dad-where's Hiccup?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked after a pause.

"Dad, where is he at?" Astrid asked him.

"Not here right now, why are you wanting him so badly?"

She felt tears stinging her eyes, even though she hadn't felt like crying, she was. She wiped them from her face, but more fell before she could keep them away.

Suddenly, her mother's voice was heard:

"That boy is not good for her-A girl shouldn't be screaming for a boy the way she is-she's always been so independent-"

"Stop it, Darc-"

"We are her parents for crying out loud-"

"Mom, you don't understand," Astrid said, her breaths turning into hiccups.

"I understand perfectly-he's ruining you-"

"Mom, you are being ridiculous-"

Her mother gasped.

"Dad, where is Hiccup at?" Astrid asked him.

"Honey, why are you asking for him so badly?" he asked her, and his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"It was a nightmare-"

"I thought it was-"

"Dad, no-"

"It's all right, A, we are right here-"

"Dad-the car accident," she breathed.

"What did she say?" her mother asked.

"The car accident."

Both of her parents were looking at her.

"I'm having nightmares about the car accident-that's-" She hiccuped again. "That's why I was calling out Hiccup's name. It's-w-what I did when he was there after the-car accident."

...

**So, in case someone is just stepping into this one...Most of my small, mini-stories and one-shots are centered around my favorite story "Morals." I have a ton of ideas stemming from that story, and that is the story the flash-back/dream Astrid had is coming from. I did not intend for this story to be more than a one-shot, or two, but it has slowly grown. I will have at least one more chapter in this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid was done sitting at the house.

She was done being cooped up.

She was done being interrupted by her mother.

All week-every time she would crack open her math homework-her mother would be at the bottom of the stairs asking her to come down to "help her with laundry" or "help her figure out lunch" or even to clean the house. Wasn't she supposed to be taking it easy?

On top of everything-instead of her mother being over at Astrid's grandmother's house-her mother's-she was staying home thinking she was taking care of Astrid.

She was trying not to lose her patience with her mother. She loved her mother-but Astrid had important things to do. She wasn't a little girl anymore. After being forced by her doctor to not go to school for a week, Astrid had to do her school work on her own. In English they were working on group projects and she had to resort to the email and chat feature on the portal to work on the group project, being assigned the job of putting together the poster board for their presentation.

Which, took the most work to do. And the topic was crap. Had she been in the class, they wouldn't be doing their report on the witches in Beowulf.

And, each time Astrid would start flipping through her math problems, trying to figure them out-on her own, no teacher to teach her-her mother would come knocking on the door with something else up her sleeve. Currently, it was sorting through Astrid's spring and summer clothes.

"You have all weekend..."

Previously, her mother had been saying, "You have all week..."

Now, Astrid was cracking.

"Mom-it's Saturday. I don't have all weekend. I have tomorrow-"

"You'll get an extension," she said cheerfully, pulling out totes from Astrid's closet. It was clear she was ignoring Astrid slightly as she sorted through the totes of clothes.

Astrid held her tongue, and started flipping through her homework assignments. She'd had over fifty problems to complete by Monday, and she only had about fifteen of them done. Looking at her laptop, she scanned her school portal for a video similar to problem number 25 that she'd been staring at for the last two days.

As soon as she started the video, he mother threw a tote onto the end of her bed and said, "Try this dress on-"

"Mom!" Astrid finally cracked. "I am trying to finish my homework."

"We need to go through your clothes-"

"Mom-that can wait until I get through this," Astrid said. "I have a mountain of homework I am trying to get finished, and it's three p.m. on Saturday. Can you leave me in peace for a few hours-pu-lease!"

"Don't cop an attitude with me young lady!"

"An attitude, really?" Astrid was fuming, and her breathing was off because she was becoming upset. Her weak lungs were not liking it. She tried to compose herself, and she continued. "I need to do my homework-"

"You have time-"

"Mom!" Astrid glared at her, and her mother glared back, tight lipped. "If you would have let Hiccup come help me earlier in the week we might not be sitting here-"

"Don't bring up that boy!"

"That boy?" Astrid asked. "That boy? Hiccup is his name-"

"I don't care." They stared back at each other, both angry at the other. Her mother always had a piercing stare whenever she was upset she wasn't getting her way. "Now, put the book away, try on the dress-"

She was up on her feet, gathering her books, her laptop and anything on her bed that she felt as though she would need. Her mother yelled at her, and she yelled back, even though her lungs could barely take it. Cramming things into her back pack, pulling on her shoes and then swinging the back pack over her shoulder, both still yelling back and forth.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to go work on homework-outside of this house-"

"You are not allowed to leave," her mother said, following her down the stairs.

"Mom-I cannot do homework with you hovering over me. I have things to do. I am going to go work on homework-"

Astrid broke into a coughing fit at the bottom of the stairs right as her father came through the front door. It was obvious he looked confused. Astrid watched him, despite her coughing fit, look towards her mother. The look on his face told Astrid that he knew they'd been arguing and he'd stumbled into it.

"Tell her she is not leaving this house-"

"Dad-" Astrid coughed, trying to put her coughs at halt. "I have to go-I need out of this house-I need to work on homework-"

"She's going to go see that boy!" her mother screamed suddenly. "He's not good for her-we've talked about this-"

"I was going to the library!" Astrid screamed.

"Enough!' Her father's booming voice echoed in the foyer of the home. Silence remained for a brief moment. "Astrid, here are your keys-" He pulled them from the key rack by the door, handing them to her.

"No-"

"Enough, Darc," Mr. Hofferson said.

"We both said she wasn't going to go see that boy-" Her mother was in tears already, practically sobbing.

"You have no right to tell me I can't see Hiccup-"

"I am your mother-and what I say goes!" she yelled.

"Darcy!" Mr. Hofferson said, coming between she and Astrid.

Astrid could see the anger flooding through her father's face. She'd seen the same look before. The last time Astrid and her mother had a verbal spat, which wasn't too long ago, he'd worn it. He was tired, especially after working at the department most of his Saturday. He was tired of hearing her mother complain to him about Hiccup.

Astrid hadn't mentioned Hiccup for days. She'd seen how upset her mother had gotten when she'd sat down to work on her homework on Tuesday, and she'd asked if Hiccup could come over to show her a few problems. After she received the piercing look from her mother's eye, she dropped mentioning it. Maybe, that was why when her mother knew she was trying to work on homework, she'd tried to distract her? Was she trying to make her forget about seeing Hiccup?

"A, be home by nine, okay?" Mr. Hofferson said. "Go work on homework-"

"Dad, where-"

"Tell Hiccup I said hello," he said to her. Her mother gasped violently, and before Astrid knew it her father crossed the foyer, opened the front door and motioned for Astrid to head out the doorway.

Guilt weighed over her as she headed from the front porch and to the car. The keys felt good in her hand. They made her free. But, she felt bad she was walking out of the house and leaving her father to clean up the possible mess she might have caused.

Astrid didn't make it two blocks down the street before she pulled over, eyes filling with tears. Putting the vehicle in park against a street curb, she found herself bawling. She was so frustrated with her mother. Since her nightmares, she believed Hiccup had harmed her in some way. Truth was, Astrid wasn't sure why she had been having nightmares. Other than the delirium from the fever. Astrid wasn't completely well yet, obviously because there were times she was wheezing heavily or she felt as though she couldn't get her breath. Yet, she wasn't near as sick as she had been a week prior.

Cleaning her tears away from her face, she put the car into gear and headed down the streets towards Hiccup's house. She hadn't spoken to him much that day. In fact, they had barely text at all. She knew he'd gone out on his hike solo today. At least, he'd planned on it and had talked about it. That morning when they'd exchanged a few text back and forth, he hadn't said he wasn't going...

Suddenly, she realized how distant she felt from him. In less than a week she felt as though their connection was slowly crumbling...

She was being ridiculous. She was sick. She'd lost her mind being cooped up in the house too long...

The car was parked outside Hiccup's house. He was outside, sitting on the porch swing with his sketchbook. She could see he had his headphones in his ears as he sketched, probably listening to classical music or piano and violin. Something he didn't have to concentrate on. Something just for some noise.

Her eyes hadn't seen him in a week now. He seemed to have known not to ask her if he could come over and see her while she was sick. He seemed to have sensed he wasn't welcome at the house. However, he did send a small bouquet of flowers to the hospital before she'd been sent home on Monday. Her mother didn't like the way she'd smiled when they'd been delivered by a nurse, yet her father seemed to have become less sensitive when this happened.

She parked across the street and sat in the SUV watching him for a moment, trying to recompose herself. He was sitting at an odd angle with the sketchpad in his arm, cradling it while he drew. She could tell he was leaning against the arm of the swing. He hadn't been out long. He always complained how uncomfortable he would get sitting there.

Reaching into the passenger seat, she pulled a strap over a shoulder, and stepped out of the vehicle, suddenly remembering her eyes were probably still red. Perhaps, she could have convinced him she was still in heavy recovering mode. Doubtful, but maybe a week apart he'd believe her.

Slowly she approached the house. She realized then that Katherine's car was no where around, but Mr. Vast's car was parked just outside of the house. That was somewhat odd to her.

Hiccup didn't spot her as she made a step onto the porch. Actually, he didn't see her until she was three steps onto the porch and heading in his general direction, practically tip-toeing towards him. She could have stood there watching him sketch for hours if he wouldn't notice. But, her last step startled him, and he looked up directly at her.

Surprise came to his face, but it wasn't a "it's so good to see you" surprise. His face showed absolute panic.

"A-Astrid-"

She saw him move to get up, but caught him wince suddenly. It was then that she realized his crutch was leaned against the concrete wall of the porch. His legs swung out from under him. He wasn't wearing his prosthetic.

Something seemed...wrong.

"H-Hi," she breathed.

He reached for his crutch and was up on his remaining foot, and she slowly took a few steps towards him. A small smile came to his face, but it was brief. He took her by the hand, ever so gently, then felt his arm around her shoulders, taking her into a quick hug.

"I'm happy to see you, Astrid-but you can't stay-" he said quickly. "Dad's working on a case-it's-it's just not good for you to be here."

"Hiccup-"

"You all right?" he asked her suddenly, making eye contact. She could see the worry cross his face when he looked into her eyes.

"It's-it's nothing," she sighed. "Would it be a problem if we go for a ride?"

His face showed how torn he was. "Uh-um-" He thought for a moment. "Wait here, I'll be back, okay?"

It was strange that he hadn't invited her inside. She watched him slowly make his way towards the front door, before he disappeared inside. When he didn't come out right away, she took a seat on the front step, looking out towards the street.

The air held a slight chill, which made her happy that she thought to pull on a hoodie before she left the house. Suddenly, she thought of the messy bed-head bun she was sporting on top of her head, and she quickly pulled it out to try to tame it. Perhaps that was one reason why Hiccup seemed concerned.

She waited on the step for a good ten minutes before she suddenly heard the screen door creek open. She turned around, and saw Hiccup coming out with his prosthetic, but with both sets of crutches, and a back pack.

"Let me take that," Astrid said, reaching for a strap.

He shouldered her away from it gently. "I should be holding that one-" he began, but stopped. They exchanged a slight glance at each other, then somehow both of them seemed to know where they were going. Astrid would be driving them somewhere-anywhere. But, where was the question. Astrid couldn't take them back to her house. Her parents were probably still arguing back at home about her. She didn't want to bring Hiccup to the scene of fire.

They both sat down in their respective seats in the SUV, and silence hung between them for a few minutes. It was strange for Astrid, and she was sure it was for Hiccup as well. They'd never been this quiet around each other...Not since she'd gone to the hospital to see him after the car accident.

"Sorry-" Hiccup began. "Dad's working on a high profile case. Katherine hasn't even been over today-and, well, Dad's in a terrible mood..." Hiccup didn't even need to explain further. Astrid knew on the occasion Mr. Vast would get frustrated and angry during preparation for a case. Hiccup had learned to stay away over the years.

"I should have called before I assumed-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then a gentle squeeze. "Not your fault."

Astrid sighed. Silence separated them again, and suddenly she felt Hiccup's fingertips graze her neck and cheek. She leaned into his touch ever so gently. She felt a wave of comfort wash over her. It was hard to explain, but suddenly a weight seemed to have lifted from her.

She felt at home near him.

"I take it you might be having some trouble with the math assignment?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

Astrid laughed a little bit. "How could you tell?"

"I had trouble with it myself. Took me a while to get comfortable with a few of the problems this week." He paused. "Do you want to-go somewhere and let me help you?"

Astrid sighed. "The library would be fine-"

"No, I'll text Katherine. I think she and Heather are having a movie night together. Heather might be on spring break. I have a key. It'll be quiet."

They'd been over at the house before, but Katherine was always there. Astrid felt as though she'd be inconveniencing Katherine.

Hiccup didn't text Katherine. Instead, he called her. Within a minute into the conversation, Hiccup motioned for her to start her car, then start driving.

"-You know how it is," Hiccup said into the line. "-He's probably at an 8 out of 10 right now...No, it's all right. Astrid and I just need to work on some homework...Yes-" Astrid could see a small smile come to Hiccup's face from the corner of her eye. "Yes, I'll tell her...Thanks again. We shouldn't be more than an hour or so. Thanks, love you, too, bye."

Hiccup hung up the phone.

"Katherine and Heather are hiking-so we can use the house for a bit-"

"She's all right?"

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed. Silence hung around them for a few minutes. "It's really, really good to see you, Astrid."

Astrid felt a smile come to her face.

"I missed you, too," she said.

...

**Okay, I lied. ONE more chapter. Just one. **

**I know this one wasn't very eventful but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

They could have gone inside Katherine's home. Actually, Hiccup had tried to talk Astrid into going inside the house. He kept telling her it was better for her lungs to be inside.

"Hiccup, it's sixty-five degrees outside-I'll be fine-" she had told him.

So, they made their way around the back of the house. Attached to the rear of the home was a small but inviting covered porch. Hiccup used a butter knife that Katherine kept under a rock to slip the lock up through a crack in the doorway to gain access. Astrid narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dad does it all the time," he said putting the butter knife back where he found it.

The two sat down on an old, red picnic bench to the left of the side doorway. Astrid was surprised Hiccup hadn't taken a seat directly beside her, but realized soon later why. He was trying to stretch out. Very gently and stiffly he laid his leg over the top of the bench, using the top of the wooden table to support his thin frame against.

Astrid began pulling her book and paper out, when she caught Hiccup eyeing her closely. This caused her to stop suddenly, and he darted his eyes away from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said gently.

"You looked like you had something you wanted to say," she said.

He did.

"I still think you should be inside. I worry about your lungs not being strong enough."

His eyes showed concern. And she knew it was for her. They hadn't seen each other in a week, and Hiccup seemed more worried about her than he was of himself. The thought crossed her mind about how selfish she'd been for a full week. Feeling miserable that she hadn't gotten to see Hiccup, and she hadn't been able to talk to him on the phone. All he was worried about was her - she knew that.

"I'll be all right for a bit," she said, taking her seat across from him. Her voice was gentle.

He sighed. "Okay. But if I say we are going inside - we are going inside?"

She nodded.

"So, what question are you on?"

Astrid looked at him again.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He frowned at her a little bit.

"Yes - why?"

"You are just acting a bit - different."

"I'm all right," he said, breaking eye contact and pulling her work paper towards him. "Problem 25-" He laughed. "I had trouble with these too..."

It was clear that he wasn't going to let her in. He became this way when he was stressed, she'd learned. Or, had something he didn't want to talk about. Perhaps it was the worry of her showing up unexpectedly to the house...He knowing that his father was inside on the verge of a rage over the court case. Or, maybe it was something else going through his mind. Perhaps the way her parents had reacted at the hospital.

She tried to push that out of her mind and focus on her homework. The first few minutes she had to force herself to pay attention. She'd missed Hiccup so much, and hadn't talked to him on the phone in a week - she'd forgotten the sound of his gentle voice. The comforting tone, the sound of his nervous laugh he still had on the occasion. But, somehow she was able to push those thoughts back. She didn't know how long they would be able to be together if her mother and father actually came for her at some point. Even though her curfew was nine that night, she was worried in the back of her head that her mother would try to come after her.

They sat at the bench for over an hour going through math equations together. At one point, Astrid shifted in her seat, then moved over to the little area beside him that remained vacant on his bench. She was tired of leaning over the table so she could see him explain the process of a few of the equations. While she worked independently on problems and even examples in the book, she could feel Hiccup studying her - most likely watching for signs of the illness coming on.

A few times she noticed he'd grow a little tense, and eventually she realized he was rubbing the top of his knee a bit. After the third or fourth time of seeing him grow rigid, she placed her pencil into the binding of the book, and closed it.

"Astrid, we aren't done-"

"Let's take a break," she said turning towards him. "What's going on?"

"I'm helping you with math," he said defensively.

"No, Hiccup," she said. "What's the deal with your leg - I know you are hurting."

His eyes darted away from her, and he knew he'd been caught.

"I just didn't want you worrying," he said quietly.

He was too considerate and too wise for his age. Two of the many attributes that drew Astrid towards him.

"What do I have to worry about?" she asked him.

He paused for a moment, then smiled at her. "It's nothing, Astrid. I'll be all right. Nothing I can't handle - don't narrow your eyes at me-"

They shared a small laugh before he reached over and picked up her pencil, handing it to her.

"Keep going - I want to make sure you get your math completed before you have to go home."

A few problems in - and about a half hour later -

"If you are able to get this problem you'll most likely have the other ten or so completed on your own."

"I don't know, Hiccup, I'm pretty sketchy with math."

"Sometimes I think you just fake it to come see me."

Another laugh was shared. "I don't fake it - having issues with math homework has it's perks however -"

"In what way?"

She felt herself blush a little bit. "Well, I get to spend some extra time with you."

A faint smile spread across his lips, which disappeared when he became rigid and actually called out suddenly in pain.

"Hiccup -"

"It's fine, Astrid," he said, gripping his knee now with both hands. "Just aching a bit-"

She knew that he was edgy when she stood up and went around him.

"Why are you still wearing this thing?" she asked, pointing towards his prosthetic. "Why did you even put it on? You had it off when I came over?"

"I just don't like to not wear it out and about anymore," he replied.

Astrid understood his reasoning. People stared at him when he was moving around on his crutches. Eyes would dark towards the area his leg should have been at when he didn't have it on. He'd grown self conscious about it over the last several months. She was one of the people who'd glance at him in the hallways. She was still guilty of this when they were together, too, mainly because if he didn't have it on she wanted to be mindful if he needed anything - and also notice when he was acting like this.

"You are here at Katherine's," she said to him. "C'mon, you'll feel better with it off."

She helped him release the pin on the leg, which in turn released the suction tightening around his stump. He winced slightly at this, knowing some of the pressure was releasing from his leg which probably led to the urge of pain. Immediately he began massaging it to release the ache. All Astrid could do was sit down with him and wait.

"How bad is it?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I've been through worse," he said to her. "Way worse."

Knowing he'd been through worse made her feel both better and sad for him. A freak accident on a ladder on the edge of the roof had caused all this damage to one leg.

"I did too much today," he said.

"I take it you went hiking?" she asked him.

A smile spread across his face. "It felt good - but I over did it."

"Where did you go?"

His eyes glanced towards her, and she knew he didn't want to say. He'd probably be getting himself in trouble with her. The small smirk that was growing on his face told her he'd gone past where he should have for his father's comfort. Typically the most Hiccup would hike into the woods alone was about a mile. When Astrid would go with him he'd push his limits.

"I went until I felt the first wave," he finally said. He shrugged.

"Mr. Reckless."

"I made it back," he replied.

"Still - you know how it worried your dad...And it concerns me."

He shrugged. "I needed the hike. I even fell down the hill-" His laugh followed her reaction, and it was then she knew he was only trying to get a rise out of her.

"Hiccup, we both know if you fell down the hill you probably wouldn't have walked back."

His face changed. He could tell she was giving him both a hard way to go and also trying to get him to understand the severity of him going that far alone without someone with him. His father rarely went hiking with him anymore. They used to run on the occasion together, but since Hiccup's accident running was pretty much a thing of the past. Astrid felt for him there. It was one of the few ways he and his father had connected.

"I've missed the sound of your voice," Hiccup said, leaning up from his leg. She watched him bend it, tucking it closer to his body.

"Funny. I've thought the same thing the last few days."

Silence hung between them for a few minutes, then -

"Astrid, are your parents - are they afraid of me now?"

She knew it would come out eventually. Hiccup wasn't a fan of having something hovering over his shoulders for very long. And, neither was she. The strain from the small incident in the hospital had pushed her parents away from him, at least both of them briefly. Astrid hadn't seen the episode Hiccup had in front of them. But, she could easily visualize it by the few details her father described.

She chew on her words for a moment before she answered. Hiccup looked anxious to hear her speak, but he did not push.

"It worried them, I won't lie," Astrid said. She watched his face become disappointed as she said this. She knew he knew the truth, hearing it was just painful. "Mom's the hardest one to get through. Dad has seemed to calm down a bit, though. He's the one that handed me the keys - oh, he said hello, too, by the way."

"Astrid, I never meant to hurt the relationship I had with your family - what little bit I had at least-"

"Hiccup, you can't help it."

He sighed, and looked away for a moment, lost in some thought. He was trying to find the words to say, she could tell.

"When the chaos started on your floor - I shut down. And, I had a difficult time bringing myself back up. I'd been a slow, downward spiral since we'd managed to get you through the doors. Once you were gone from my sight, and I turned around - empty of your company - the panic set in." He paused and swallowed hard. "When I felt the need to be there for you, to help your dad - I was able to hold it together. At least, I felt like I had been. But, once the doors shut me out from seeing you, I found a corner in the waiting room to sit at, and I pulled open the closest magazine, and I sat there staring intently at the same picture on the page for - I think well over an hour."

His voice broke a bit. Astrid wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him and tell him that everything was all right. Obviously, things were all right - now. But Hiccup needed to talk. She could tell he wanted to tell her and explain himself.

"Once you were in that room and stabilized, I felt the walls crashing in on me. I worked through it the best I could, but it was hard. I won't deny how hard it was for me to work my way through it and keep what little composure I had. But, when that man coded just doors down from you, and I could see and-and hear the hospital staff rushing around...That was when I felt myself lying on the cold ground after my fall. Remembering all the sounds, my dad screaming, the neighbors - the neighbors talking and moving on their porches without coming to check on my dad..."

He was visibly shaking at this point, and Astrid reached her hand out to him, and he gladly took it into both of his.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he said. "I went to see my counselor this week - she referred me over to another person who specializes more in PTSD -"

"Hiccup - " Astrid said forcefully to obtain his eye contact back. And, to keep him from crumbling in on himself with his words. "Why are they referring you to someone?"

"I can't deal with it anymore," he finally said. "If I can't protect you when you have pneumonia, how am I supposed to help Dad if he has a heart attack from his stress? That's been spinning through my head for months. Some nights if I was awake in my bed in the hospital and watching him worry over me - I always feared he'd have a heart attack worrying over me and not worrying over his clients and -"

Astrid couldn't help but lean forward into him and hug him. Even though he wasn't weeping, he shook in her arms, and he held her tightly as well.

"Hiccup - we will get through this. You will get through this," she said. "I know it sucks, I know it's scary."

"I couldn't be there for you, Astrid. Because of it -"

"You were there for me as much as you could be, Hiccup. Don't think you weren't, all right? You being there for me as much as you physically could was more than enough. I'm just sorry about my parents."

"They let you come out today and see me," Hiccup said, clearing his throat, trying to rid his voice of his worrisome emotion. "That's a start into the best direction I can think of, right?"

Astrid nodded at him with a weak smile. "You are right, Hiccup, it is."

...

**I wanted these two to get through this before I closed this mini-story. I by no means meant for it to be 6 chapters long but it kind of grew on me, and I am thankful it did. I feel as though my writing style is evolving, and I want to thank those of you who read, follow and review for me. I do believe Fanfiction has helped me improve as a writer. **

**Much love 3**


End file.
